


Summer Challenge 2013

by kasienka_nikki



Category: Hemlock Grove, Les Misérables (2012), Merlin (TV), Suits (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Borgias, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasienka_nikki/pseuds/kasienka_nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some slash wallpapers, enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sterek (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/108625.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/54437808473/slash-summer-challenge-2013-1-wallpapers-here)


	2. Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek (Hemlock Grove)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes and credit [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/108962.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/54752874206/slash-summer-challenge-2013-2-more-sizes-and)


	3. Destiel (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/109133.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/55097222683/slash-summer-challenge-2013-3-more-sizes)


	4. Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok (Vikings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes and credit [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/109519.html) .  
> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/55345815904/slash-summer-challenge-2013-4-more-sizes)


	5. Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/109622.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/55713402035/slash-summer-challenge-2013-5-more-sizes)


	6. Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/109901.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/55983771748/slash-summer-challenge-2013-6-when-i-thought)


	7. Sterek (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/110115.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/56438985968/slash-summer-challenge-2013-7-more-sizes)


	8. Cesare Borgia/Micheletto (The Borgias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/110520.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/56891802653/slash-summer-challenge-2013-8-more-sizes)


	9. Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok (Vikings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/110707.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/57080125848/slash-summer-challenge-2013-9-dl-and-credit#notes)


	10. Destiel (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/111019.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/57732577339/slash-summer-challenge-2013-10-20-all-sizes)


	11. Mike Ross/Harvey Specter (Suits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/111353.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/57980399244/slash-summer-challenge-2013-11-20-more-sizes)


	12. Destiel (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/111404.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/58360258473/slash-summer-challenge-2013-12-20-more-sizes)


	13. Merthur (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CREDIT](http://www.flickr.com/photos/chibichiii_merlin/8019146087/)  
>  more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/111707.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/58619557577/slash-summer-challenge-2013-13-21-credit-more)


	14. Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek (Hemlock Grove)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/112031.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/58930675328/slash-summer-challenge-2013-14-21-more-sizes)


	15. Merthur (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/112293.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/59236773330/slash-summer-challenge-2013-15-21-more-sizes)


	16. Destiel (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/112529.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/59610290693/slash-summer-challenge-2013-16-21-more-sizes)


	17. Sterek (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/112827.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/59907524536/slash-summer-challenge-2013-17-21-more-sizes)


	18. Mike Ross/Harvey Specter (Suits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/112949.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/60372214196/slash-summer-challenge-2013-18-21-more-sizes)


	19. Sterek (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/113358.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/60861328935/slash-summer-challenge-2013-19-21-more-sizes)


	20. Destiel (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/113631.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/61680957562/slash-summer-challenge-2013-20-21-more-sizes)


	21. Merthur (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/113812.html) DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/61887431980/slash-summer-challenge-2013-21-21-more-sizes)


End file.
